


Queen in waiting

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Experimenting a bit with this style, mostly.





	Queen in waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydianway/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting a bit with this style, mostly.


End file.
